moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Chasity Rosamund
Chasity Rosamund is a young female human currently living as a lower class ranger and leatherworker within the merchant trades between Stormwind and Westfall. Renowned for being an adventurous and inquisitive woman, she spent most of her childhood and teenage years within the confines of Westfall. In result, she finds herself often realizing how sheltered her way of life truly is, having never before met a Kaldorei or Draenei previous to visiting Stormwind. Gifted in archery, tracking, scouting, skinning and leatherworking, she's often simply known by the generic title of 'Westfall Huntress'. However, she's constantly seeking to press her limits of that old way of life and lately has spent more and more time dedicated to making plans to travel and explore Azeroth. History Chasity shares plenty of similarities with her past, often among other denizens of Westfall. Not only have they all been effected by the economical break, but also survived the after-effects of war and poverty. Rosamund Farmstead is located northwest of Westfall, nearly bordering the river that separates the farmland region from Elwynn. The Farmstead focuses primarily on the growing of grain, known for heavy tradings with the town of New Borough to the northeast. Childhood Chasity would spend hours on end practicing with a toy bow, it had cost her father more than he could honestly afford during the economical recession and after which, Westfall fell into a plunge. The bow itself was rather small and frail, but still managed to shoot crude sticks topped with mud or even tiny pebbles. Chasity learned how to aim and anticipate the direction of the wind, though never honestly became skilled under she could afford an appropriate bow herself. Until then, she aided with plowing, growing and watering their lands. Learning discipline and work ethic very soon, having no problem waking up early and getting straight to the point. Farmers are hardy-folk, after all. She maintained a close bond with her mother and a closer one with her father. The eldest of her parent's children, Chasity strived to help her younger sister's experiences, though usually only got them both into trouble! During this time, Chasity came across a dead coyote caught in a hunter's trap. It had died hours before, but she located two pups nuzzled into the female's side. One was unmoving and cold, the other barely breathing. She took the breathing one home and tended to the young canine's needs. This is how she came to first learn to hunt, trapping mice to satisfy her new friend's hunger. Chasity named the coyote Blaze and they shared an unbreakable bond. If you look close enough, you can see they both share the same startling grey eyes. Sadly, Blaze was murdered alongside Chasity's father a month ago and has since been buried on her lands in an unmarked grave. Early Years of Adulthood Stepping away from the farm became a priority when her mother fell greatly ill and died suddenly during the night. This left most of the work on her father's shoulders and soon Chasity's sister left to study the way of the magi. She provided as much as possible for her beloved father and took over the daily tasks needed to grow the grain. She headed to the markets alone, near Sentinel Hill, always hoping the guards or inns would need replenishing. But things grew grim for the farmsteads and bandits terrorized the crops and houses. Even with her skill with a bow, Chasity dared not confront groups of the bandits without aid. They carried shortswords and came in packs to avoid any attempts of defense. But over the years, her skills grew and she became a formidable foe against them. Due to her prowess, the bandits grew wary of their farmstead and prefered to target other families instead. In result of their break from the bandits, Chasity branched out her skills of hunting the local wildlife and killed prey for their meat and pelts. An amateur, at first, but soon grew to be quite the effective hunter. The money came agonizingly slowly, but at least it was coming. Currently Seff is a young black wolf pup found starved and half-dead in a hunters' trap. The huntress quickly adopted the animal and trained him. No longer a wolf pup, Seff is a fully grown black wolf with the same striking silver eyes as Chasi ty. After the death of Blaze, this young companion is close at her heel or a short distance away ready to come running when beckoned. Albeit being a wolf, Seff is completely tame around strangers. He's rather found of worgen and fearless around all the other races. His main purpose is to oppose any rogues attempting to sneak up on the huntress and isn't afraid to attack should Chasity be in danger. Appearance Eternally cursed with a warm and friendly personality, Chasity is rarely seen without a radiant smile adorning her lips. She walks through crowds with tempered pride, despite the fact she stood at only the average female height of 5’6. Despite the short stature and frame, Chasity somehow manages to display paralleled confidence; if not arrogance, to someone who towered at 7’0. While this arrogance tends to only supersede her caring demeanor when challenged; displaying the woman’s unrivaled stubbornness and self-worth. Yet even as she shoots her beaming grins and smiles or offers genuine laughs of enjoyment, one cannot help but sense a deep intelligence behind those striking grey eyes. Past the bubbly personality and easy-going attitude, the huntress is alarmingly clever. She has grown masterful in reading the expressions and emotions of others around her and is capably of deflecting a topic in order to preserve a conversation. On the rare occasions where Chasity’s caring smile is absent, her face is usually pulled into an unreadable mixture. In this state, she tends to remain silent and those piercing silver eyes sharpen on her target. But in direct contrast to her vibrant eyes and smiles, her facial features are that of a homely woman. Her jawline didn't have any harsh angles or regal structuring; instead everything is soft and results in a visage pleasurable to most eyes. Light pink lips often broke into a Cheshire cat grin that came on naturally due to her easy-going and sly attitude. Though her appearance couldn't hold up against any noblewoman, Chasity retained the level she wished to adorn; herself. Pale blonde hair recently cut to a medium length now sat just past her shoulders when loose, the ends turning and twisting to form slight ringlets. The color known to brighten beneath sunlight considerably, though the rays tended to heat her head faster than she’d like. However, the common hairstyle still remained a typical messy bun or ponytail, preferring to keep her hair away from her eyes due to its distracting habits when aiming. Otherwise, she may have it done into an expert braid that laid comfortably on the right or left side of the woman's chest. In result of Chasity’s heavy activity with hunting, tracking and training, her body is in excellent condition. Beneath the flexible leathers she adorned herself with, there is little to almost no fat on her form. The strength is arms is also apparent after years of drawing back a bowstring, while her legs mirror the same effect after plenty of long distance chases. Chasity’s curves are fairly modest in size; giving off a healthy vibe rather than anything lustful. Her breasts are noticeable while dressed in leathers, but are padded down in case of combat. Her form in its entirety is best seen when she wears casual vestments. Personal Life All known knowledge states that the huntress is single. List of friends she is often sighted with commonly: Aurastal Einfaulk, Nathaniel Bassford, Antoni Mayhill, Nathalas Gallenor, Vashlek Vrainwyte, Loura Hallows and Charles. While this woman is renowned for her ability to be obtuse towards courting, she prefers the steady task of growing to be close friends with anyone she meets. Always friendly and warm unless given a reason not to be, she'll only reply to romantic advances if she believes the potential relationship can last. This woman has no time for flings! Personality Typically a happy, laid-back individual, Chasity is not known for being one to get upset at others. In truth, she despises being the source for negative sentiments in others and will always go out of her way to place another's happiness, in front of her own. She is very prideful, tom-boyishly beautiful, stubborn, kind and persistent, and she is shown with these personality traits throughout friendships. Affiliations No longer traveling with her closely knit group, Chasity focused her skills and drastically improved herself as a marksman. Having worked closely with the military archers in Stormwind, she is seen by the community as driven, proud woman. So it would come as a shock to many of her friends to learn that she'd privately joined the Rose Syndicate. Her reasons for this are deeply hidden, but she is confident in her decision. Everything Recent done through RP Chasity has changed her last name temporarily to her father's. Now going by the name of Chasity Greythorne, she is the head Lady of the old noble house. Why? Telemus Orand, a powerful archmage, had a murderous grudge on Chasity's father, Anders. He was the one who hired the bandits during the rise of the Defias, ordering them to slay all those on the farm, but leave one alive. Thus, the bandits outnumbered Chasity and held her down, forcing her to watch as they burned her father alive. Shattered internally from this horrific encounter, the bandits let her go. Distraught, she was forced to tell her sister the news. Weeks later, one of Telemus' sons ambushed Evelissa by the docks. The huntress' sister was gravely injured, but survived due to the aid of Shorkan Shadowsun. Hearing the news and doing some research, the sisters uncovered forgotten secrets never spoken of by their father. The family feud between the Orands and the Greythornes was a decade long war. The Greythornes had defeated the Orand's at one point and stolen their most precious artifiact. A key. The key that opened the vault containing unknown items or power. Since Anders was the Lord of the noble house, it was assumed he'd be the only one aware of the key's whereabouts. But then news spread of his growing family and the Orands knew that it would be extremely difficult to convince Anders to give up the location of the key. And so, they commenced their plan. But when they searched for his eldest daughter, the heir to the Greythorne name, they found nothing. As Chasity had little desire to lead the life of a noble and always introduced herself under the surname Rosamund; her mother's last name. Evelissa had not been so lucky. The aspiring mage knew that she'd rank up faster with the direct relation between herself and her father, not wanting anything to do with her mother's commoner name. And so, the Orands found Evelissa first. While both sisters aren't entirely sure of the contents within the vault, they've also no idea where the hidden key could be. With a dangerous enemy looming over their shoulders, Chasity and Evelissa fearlessly prepare to avenge the death of their father. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Hunters Category:The Rose Syndicate Category:Rangers